Sonic's Show
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request for SonicTeam765 Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine perform in Sonic's town, After the show they go backstage and get greeted by Sonic who is happy to be there. Miku asks Sonic if he would like to have fun with the two.


The show closed at around 10:00 at night, Luka Megurine and Miku Hatsune finished up there show strolled back stage to their dressing room which they shared, It was the perks of being best friends that they got the choice. The were told they had a guest waiting for them.

"Hello ladies, I loved your show!" The known man was the towns hero Sonic.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for joining us!" The woman with turquoise hair, Miku Hatsune says joyfully.

"You know us, So tell us your name." Luka the pink haired beautiful fully developed woman said as she sat next to the man on the couch.

"I am Sonic, I'm so glad I could join you back stage, I want to say I loved your show." Sonic says with a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you. We never get guests, It's very nice for a change." Luka replies as she runs a finger down his chest with a smile on her face.

"This might sound weird but...We've been on tour a while and we haven't gotten to have much fun, It's basically perform and then leave but tonight we happen to get to stay. Sonic will you have fun with us?" Miku asks as she knelt onto the couch facing him, her turquoise eyes glowing with desperation waiting for an answer.

He looked from the cute Hatsune to the sexy Megurine then back at Miku again, he wrapped an arm around Miku's neck pulling her close kissing her passionately, Miku kissed the hedgehog back as her arms snaked around his neck. Making sure not to leave Luka out of the fun, Sonic's hand reached down and touched her leg moving up her skirt rubbing her inner thigh earning a light moan from her.

Sonic pulled away to let the two girls kiss each other passionately, He removed Miku's turquoise tie and unbuttoned her grey shirt sliding it off along with her arm warmers, he looked down at her small perky breasts. Miku pulled away from Luka to let Sonic have full control of her, he took a bud into his mouth licking it and sucking on it earning a sweet moan from her.

Luka got up and removed her skirt and her shirt leaving her in her black panties, she wasn't wearing a bra because her shirt didn't need it because of how it hugged her body. She moved to Miku and removed her skirt leaving her in her white underwear, Luka stroked Miku's backside earning a louder moan from her. Miku pulled away from Sonic to pull Luka into a passionate kiss as the two girls fondled each other touching each other's breasts. Luka rubbing Miku's crotch.

Sonic's breath hitched as he watched this, He moved to the bed and he unsheath his erection making it go in his hand. He stroked it slowly as he watched Luka removed Miku's panties and lay her on the couch with her legs getting between them. Luka bent her head licking Miku's womanhood before sucking on it and licking it again, her hand rubbed Miku's womanhood. Sonic got up from his place and walked over to the girls, he was behind Luka.

He stroked her ass then he lightly stroked her womanhood earning a little moan from the Megurine. He picked up his speed and entered two of his fingers inside Luka earning a suprised gasp from her. He smiled and moved them inside her making her go deeper on Miku's womanhood as she licked and sucked at it. He pulled his fingers out licking them clean before placing his manhood at her entrance, she moaned at the feel as it lightly poked at her entrance, it rubbed against her teasingly before he moved sheathing himself inside her.

Luka arched her back as he moved, Miku laid there watching the two as she kissed and sucked on one of Luka's nipples. Sonic's movements became faster, Luka was bent on all fours as she was being pleasured from behind as well as Miku below her sucking on her nipples. She moaned out as she came violently and collapsed onto the couch after Miku got up and Sonic moved out of her.

Miku couldn't wait any longer, she pulled Sonic to the bed and pushed him onto it getting on top of him straddling him. Miku kissed Sonic as he kissed her back, his hands ran down her back touching her ass before moving back up and fondling her breasts, One of his hands ventured down and touched her womanhood slowly rubbing it before stroking it with two of his fingers at a more fast pace, Miku moved up as she moved her head back moaning out. He smirked and picked up his speed as his fingers moved into her.

She moved her hand back touching his manhood before stroking it, Sonic moved his fingers out of her before grabbing her hips and placing her on his member, she moaned as he moved inside her, he grunted as she moved on him.

He moved from underneath her placing her beneath her and moving back inside her going at a nice pace, she grabbed his shoulders holding onto him as she threw her head back. Sonic moved Miku so Luka could joined them on the bed, she settled herself behind Miku to where she could lay herself on her.

Luka's hands moved to Miku's chest, she pinched her nipples making her arch back and gasp as she moaned, Sonic moved deeper inside her. Miku spasmed as she moaned loudly as she came. Sonic pulled out and watched the two girls fall asleep before gathering his belongings and leave.


End file.
